


Bros being Idiots

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, Just boys being idiots, Ouija Board, but no ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Race finds an Ouija Board and wants to share the fun with Albert-----Listen I'm a wimp who doesn't do horror so this all humour and fluuf
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva
Kudos: 8





	Bros being Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“AL!! YOU’LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JACK FOUND!” Race shouted, letting himself in Alberts house. 

“Hi, Anthony.” Race stopped and winced.

“Sorry Ms DaSilva. Didn’t realise you were home.” 

“It’s ok Hunny, Albert’s upstairs.” Ms DaSilva winked and pointed up the stairs. 

God Race loved her for enabling his craziness.

“Thanks, ms DaSilva” 

Race ran up the stairs and collided with his best friend in the hallway on the way to his bedroom. 

“Race what the hell do ya want?” Albert groaned from the floor. 

“Look.” Race was up and thrusting his treasure out of his bag and into Albert’s face. 

“Don’t really know what I’m supposed to be seeing her Race?” Albert raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s one of those old school Ouija boards.” 

“Ya know those are fake right? They’re made by Hasbro to get money outta idiots like you.” 

“Nuh-uh. The plastic ones, sure maybe.” Race conceded, “But this is an old school wooden one. Didn’t even buy it. Jack found it in the attic.” Race nodded as if that proved his point. 

“Race you bought that house, like a year ago.” Albert rolled his eyes, “The people who used to be in it before probably brought it then.” 

“Albert you sceptic. It was covered in cobwebs and dust and shit.” Race gestures vaguely to the board and put it back in his bag. 

“Literal shit?” Albert teased. 

“Obviously not literal shit ya idiot. But listen. It’s real.”

“Even if you’re right and this-” Albert pointed at Races bag - “is real, why the hell did you come over yelling about it?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? We’re gonna talk to a ghost!” And Race took off toward the stairs/ 

“You know that this isn’t gonna work right,” Albert called but made to follow him anyway. The point of friendship is to do stupid pointless shit together after all.

“It is and I’m gonna prove you wrong. To your basement!”

“My basement.” Albert deadpanned, “Why?” 

“It is a well-known fact that ghosts hang out in basements and attics and you don’t have an attic.” Race nodded sagely. 

“Fair enough.” Albert nodded, “But why my house?. Actually, why am I involved at all?” 

“I don’t have a basement and Jack is still cleaning the attic. Plus, who else is gonna go along with my bullshit.”

Albert rolled his eyes but continued to follow Race anyways. The boys headed downstairs. Race pointed to a spot on the floor and Albert sat, watching as Race placed the board in the middle and surrounded it with candles that he pulled out of his bag.

“This isn’t going to work” Albert noted as Race finished lighting the candles and sat on the opposite side of the board to Albert. 

“Shut up and put your hands on the thingy” Race waited until Albert followed his directions before closing his eyes. 

“Oh ghosts of my best friends basement.” Race sang. “Tell us your names” 

“You’re an idiot.” Albert laughed. 

“Shut up. Are the ghosts saying anything?” Albert raised an eyebrow. 

“The Ouija Board says your a little shit.”

Race scowled. “You’re not taking this seriously.”

“Gee what gave it away.” Race opened his eyes and glared at Albert. 

“I will take my ouija board and candles to someone who will appreciate it.” 

“Who the hell else is gonna go along with this.” Albert sat back on his hands and stretched his legs over the board game onto Races lap. 

“Spot will.” Race hit Alberts ankle but didn’t shove him off. 

“Spot will literally kick you out” Albert raised his eyebrow. 

“Jojo will” Race insisted. 

“Jojo will scream and throw you out the second you mention ghosts” 

“I hate that you’re right” Race pouted. Albert stuck his tongue out at Race as the basement door opened, and Alberts mom walked in. 

“Boys you want food.” She smiled, looking around questioningly. Which the boys understood because they were surrounded by candles with a ghost summoning board between them. 

“You done summoning ghosts in my basement?” Albert looked back at Race. 

“For your mom’s cooking. Always.” And Race shoved Alberts legs off him and made his way up the stairs.

“RACE GET BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP YOUR SHIT.”


End file.
